Crónicas de Tessel I ¡Tormenta! el fin de la paz
by Septimo Hokage
Summary: Los fantasmas de una gran guerra planean sobre el mundo de Tessel. Mientras que reyes, príncipes, magos, asesinos y mercenarios pelean por el poder, una antigua maldad olvidada por muchos renace. Quince historias confluirán en los determinantes sucesos que propiciarán que el mundo de Tessel sea destruido por el caos o se inicie una nueva era.
1. Orochimaru

**PRÓLOGO**

Hace 1000 años todas las naciones de Tessel entraron en guerra, motivadas por Dakuraito, para el control de la Energía Vital. Todo el mundo se vio sumido en una guerra y aquello favoreció los intereses de Dakuraito quien controló la propia energía y a las sombras para con ellas dominar el mundo. En aquel contexto de guerras surgió un héroe que hizo suya la misión de detener el fin del mundo.

Poco se sabe de Dakuraito, el gran enemigo de todos los pueblos de Tessel, salvo que fue capaz de encontrar la manera de someter con el poder de la Energía Vital. Con él, creó grandes ejércitos para conquistar el mundo. Una a una a todas las naciones fueron cayendo. Primero cayeron las pequeñas, luego cayeron los pueblos inferiores en tecnología y de tradiciones antiguas. Sólo encontró freno cuando el héroe legendario, cuyo nombre hemos olvidado, consiguió una alianza de países para enfrentarse a Dakuraito y a sus huestes. El héroe legendario, junto con sus camaradas, se enfrentó a Dakuraito en la decisiva batalla a las puertas de Áhdragon, la capital de Asteriom.

Tras aquella decisiva victoria, las huestes aliadas comenzaron a hostigar a los partidarios de Dakuraito hasta tener lugar la batalla de los bosques de Eriel. El héroe encontró a su rival y ambos mantuvieron legendario combate. Dakuraito, viéndose acorralado decidió emplear la energía una última vez para que comenzara a destruir el mundo. Sin embargo, fue el sacrificio del héroe legendario el que impidió aquella destrucción al utilizar su propio cuerpo y alma para evitar el fin del mundo reconduciendo a la energía a su cauce natural. Como testigos de ello sólo quedan un conjunto de millares de islotes y ruinas llamadas las Islas del Terrible Recuerdo.

La energía se petrificó y fue sellada por magos del Imperio para que ningún mortal pudiera usarla. La guerra les había enseñado que existían fuerzas de la naturaleza Se encargó su custodia a los compañeros del héroe quienes fundaron una orden de guerreros y magos de todas las naciones con tal misión, vigilar y recordar. Durante un tiempo se habló de aquel grupo con admiración y respeto pero pronto comenzaron a olvidarse sus advertencias, de que la energía podía seguir siendo empleada y podía en cualquier momento surgir otro Dakuraito que deseara emplearla para sus oscuros y egoístas propósitos.

Pasaron los siglos y el mito y la leyenda empañaron la verdad. Todos olvidaron el auténtico motivo de aquella historia. La paz había vuelto y nadie podía amenazarla como lo hizo Dakuraito. Seguía habiendo guerras, pero la energía permanecía sellada y éstas no tenían la entidad como para despertarla. La orden fue perdiendo en importancia y en esplendor hasta que desapareció hace 100 años. Todos se creyeron a salvo gracias al héroe. ¿Pero lo estaban realmente?

* * *

**OROCHIMARU (1)**

El comandante Orochimaru iba a la cabeza de un pequeño contingente de veinte soldados que había dejado la ciudad de Yaras varios días atrás. El trote lento de su caballo por la seca tierra cubierta de dorada hierba propia de Eriel se acompañaba del paso lento, pero decidido y uniformado de sus soldados.

Avanzaban siguiendo el curso del río más caudaloso de aquella tierra, el Aguasdoradas. Eriel era un pequeño país con numerosos lagos y praderas. A pesar de su reducido tamaño era uno de los países más ricos pues sus gentes se preocupaban más por el comercio, por el cultivo de la tierra y por la pesca que por la guerra, a diferencia de lo que hacían los dos grandes gigantes de Asteriom y Arzel.

Sus gentes vivían en torno a la costa en numerosos y prósperos puertos, aunque la ciudad más grande era Yaras, sede del poder real. Los habitantes de aquel reino eran gentes pacíficas que siempre habían evitado las grandes guerras de Asteriom y Arzel. Prueba de ello era el reducido tamaño de su ejército, más destinado a mantener el orden en el interior que defender las fronteras.

No obstante, en las últimas semanas habían llegado noticias preocupantes a la corte del Príncipe Minato, soberano amado y envidiado por sus iguales de otras naciones por el respeto y admiración que le profesaban sus súbditos; noticias desde las Islas del Terrible Recuerdo.

Eriel era una tierra pequeña asentada en una península en el centro del mundo, de veranos cálidos e inviernos suaves, de praderas doradas, pequeños bosques, playas de arena blanca y aguas cristalinas, castillos, pueblos y puertos de piedra blanca y limpia. Las Islas del Terrible Recuerdo eran todo lo contrario.

Al este de sus fronteras, pruebas de un pasado que casi todo el mundo había olvidado y que había sido difuminado por leyendas y mitos, se alzaba una tierra yerma y oscura. Sobre las aguas del gran océano se extendía un archipiélago de millares de islas, de roca negra como la misma noche. Estaban envueltas en una niebla que se decía que inducía a la locura a aquél que pasara demasiado tiempo respirándola. Sus aguas no acogían ninguna muestra de vida debido a la alta cantidad de sal, sulfuro y otras sustancias nocivas para la vida que contenía. Para completar el paisaje, el tiempo sobre aquella zona siempre era inestable. Era raro el día en el que negras nubes no descargaran furibundos rayos sobres sus aguas. Todos los marineros, siempre supersticiosos, las evitaban.

Orochimaru recordaba el día en el que habían llegado tan preocupantes noticias. Se encontraba en la corte. El bien amado Minato además de gentil soberano, alardeaba de ser justo y responsable en el ejercicio del gobierno. Estaba dando despacho a dos adinerados campesinos que litigaban sobre dónde colocar los mojones que separasen sus fincas.

En mitad de la exposición de uno de los campesinos, las puertas del Salón del Trono, desde el que Minato recibía a sus súbditos, se abrieron y entró por ellas un explorador. Parecía alarmado.

— ¡Majestad! —Se arrodilló.— Lamento interrumpiros pero creo que este asunto es de vital importancia.

— Habla pues — respondió preocupado Minato.

Orochimaru había estudiado bien a su señor. A pesar de su exquisita educación, sus corteses modales y su simpatía, no era un estúpido al que solo importaran las frivolidades cortesanas. Era inteligente y perspicaz, las cualidades que más peligroso lo hacían.

— Majestad, mis señores, traigo preocupantes noticias. Mi patrulla se encontraba haciendo la ruta de la costa cuando nos topamos con una aldea de pescadores cuyos habitantes habían sido masacrados. Encontramos los cadáveres apilados en la plaza central. Su estado de putrefacción era muy elevado, debido al calor propio de esta estación, pero eso no nos impidió ver… No sé si es apropiado daros estos detalles, Majestad.

— Continua, por favor. Lo que aquí nos cuentas es de interés de todos los presentes. Son mis consejeros y señores que me han jurado lealtad. Esta es su tierra y tienen derecho a saber si algo malo ocurre en ella.

— Mi señor… Todos los cadáveres habían sido mutilados: a todos les faltaba el corazón.

— Las exclamaciones de todos los cortesanos no se hicieron de esperar. Tales actos siempre desconcertaban al pueblo. "_Un pequeño hecho aislado y en el que nadie repara es el primer peldaño de una escalera hacia el caos_" pensó.

— Los lugareños dicen que una tormenta negra, proveniente de las Islas del Terrible Recuerdo, ha causado tal muerte. La gente está desconcertada, aunque no parece que de tal lugar haya podido salir algo así. Parece más cosa de brujería, si se me permite opinar.

Minato se levantó. Su semblante reflejaba el desconcierto que le había provocado una noticia así. Sin embargo, pronto se recuperó. Abandonó el asunto que estaba tratando de inmediato, no sin antes decir:

— Mis señores, temo que este asunto requerirá de mi atención. Continuaremos con la vista al atardecer. Orochimaru – le dijo – acompáñame.- Luego se dirigió al hombre que vestía una sencilla armadura de acero y ocultaba su rostro bajo una máscara del mismo metal – Kakashi, manda llamar a Akito, sus consejos siempre son acertados.

La reunión fue larga y muy conflictiva. Eriel era un país pequeño pero rico que siempre había sido contemplado por las dos colosales naciones de Asteriom y Arzel como un objetivo de conquista. Habían mantenido su independencia – y no siempre – gracias a los tributos que enviaban a Danzou, el Emperador de Asteriom y a Fugaku, Príncipe de Arzel. No podían permitir que los espías extranjeros notificaran signos de debilidad y el asesinato impune de toda una aldea de pescadores era una muestra de ello.

El problema estribaba en que durante siglos, los gobernantes de Eriel siempre habían evitado esas islas como consecuencia de un antiguo pacto al que habían llegado los señores de todas las naciones mil años atrás. Leyendas, cuentos de viejas, rumores, historias de marineros enloquecidos y demás hablaban de aquellas islas como de un lugar maldito.

En los últimos años, la hostilidad entre Danzou y Fugaku había crecido y muchos esperaban ansiosos una guerra entre sus naciones. "_A río revuelto, ganancia de pescadores_" pensaba Orochimaru. Minato y sus consejeros sabían que la guerra se iniciaría en el momento en el que uno de los dos grandes gigantes decidiera tomar Eriel bajo su poder y no querían que se iniciara un conflicto y mucho menos renunciar a su soberanía.

Si enviaban al reducido ejército como proponía el capitán de la guardia personal de Minato, Kakashi, los extranjeros lo considerarían como una vulneración del antiguo pacto y atacarían. Si no hacían nada, el pánico cundiría entre la población civil y aquella muestra de inestabilidad también sería interpretada por sus enemigos como una señal para comenzar la invasión.

— Alteza, — intervino finalmente Orochimaru — serví a vuestro padre antes que a vos y sé bien que habéis hecho vuestro su idea de no resolver los conflictos mediante el uso de la fuerza. Sin embargo, he de volver a pediros que recapacitéis. Nuestro reino no puede seguir existiendo si no cuenta con hombres que empuñen sus armas para defenderlo. Estos asesinatos son una prueba más de que vuestra gente necesita de un ejército que les proteja.

— Orochimaru, hemos hablado en numerosas ocasiones sobre esta cuestión y mi parecer sigue sin haber cambiado: no contrataré mercenarios, no obligaré a mis súbditos a alistarse en el ejército y no tomare ninguna acción que pueda ser tachada de hostil por Danzou o Fugaku — le respondió Minato.

— Lleváis años pagando por la paz, Alteza, pero sabéis bien que pronto el oro no servirá para frenar la expansión de vuestros enemigos — intervino un consejero

— Prefiero pagar con oro antes que con vidas inocentes - respondió el Príncipe.

El consejero más anciano del Príncipe, Akito, un anciano que se enorgullecía de haber aconsejado a tres Príncipees distintos, tomó la palabra apoyando a su soberano.

— Incrementar el número de efectivos de nuestro ejército sólo será una forma de amenazar la paz internacional. Además, estos hechos no encontrarán solución promulgando una leva. Estamos aquí para encontrar la forma de solventar los terribles acontecimientos que han ocurrido en nuestra frontera oriental.

El Príncipe quedó largo rato en silencio, reflexionando. Minato era un auténtico Príncipe, aunque sus ideales sobre la paz le conducirían a una terrible y desafortunada desgracia que nadie en el reino deseaba. Finalmente concluyó:

— He oído vuestros consejos y creo que la solución más adecuada es enviar a un pequeño grupo para investigar qué ha ocurrido. Orochimaru, reúne a veinte de tus hombres y dirigíos a la costa este. No volváis hasta dar con el culpable. Dudo mucho que una tormenta haya cometido tal atrocidad. Podéis retiraros — les ordenó educadamente. — Orochimaru, Kakashi, acompañadme, por favor —les pidió.

El capitán de su guardia, un hombre de pocas palabras, advenedizo, extranjero y sin embargo, hombre de confianza del Príncipe, asintió y siguió a su señor. Orochimaru, contaba con el respeto y la amistad del monarca, no en vano, era el comandante de su pequeño ejército. A pesar de que no compartía la opinión de Orochimaru de incrementar el poder militar de Eriel, respetaba y oía todos sus consejos. No era tan estúpido como para no tener criterio propio ni para desatender las propuestas de sus consejeros.

Las puertas del Salón del Trono se abrieron. Abandonaron el lugar y recorrieron el pasillo principal que conducía a los aposentos del Príncipe. Mientras caminaban, Minato se sinceró con ellos:

— Mis leales amigos, tengo una sospecha que no he querido compartir con el resto de mi Corte. Estos asesinatos sólo son, mucho me temo, una pequeña parte de una conspiración mucho mayor.

— ¿Cuál es, Majestad? — le preguntó Kakashi.

El eco de sus pasos al caminar por el pasillo ricamente iluminado por la luz que entraba por los amplios ventanales del palacio enmudeció cuando el Príncipe se detuvo y miró hacia atrás. Temía que en aquel momento un espía extranjero estuviera escuchando su conversación. La vida de un Príncipe siempre estaba plagada de aquel tipo de cautelas y amenazas, por desgracia. Luego, volvió a reanudar la marcha, torciendo a la derecha, en dirección a los aposentos del príncipe.

— Alguien pretende iniciar una guerra y quiere que Eriel sea la tierra en la que se libre. No estoy dispuesto a que, como hace cien años, volvamos a tener que arrodillarnos ante extranjeros.

— ¿Quién podría desear una guerra entre Asteriom y Arzel? — Preguntó Orochimaru. — Si uno de los dos nos invade, el otro responderá atacando. En la última, Asteriom salió mal parada y no creo que Danzou desee una guerra. Es anciano y se preocupa más por sus cachivaches de química y sus hechizos que por regir su propio imperio.

— Eso es lo que tendréis que averiguar.

Cuando llegaron hasta la habitación del príncipe, Minato le dijo a Kakashi:

— Ve a buscar a mi esposa. Aún guardo esperanza de que no sea necesario acudir a las plegarias y rezos al Creador. Nuestro hijo necesita a sus padres a su lado.

Desde hacía meses, el heredero, el Príncipe Menma, había quedado postrado en la cama. Tenía dieciocho años aunque debían dar gracia al Creador por aquello. Había nacido enfermo y siempre su salud había sido frágil. Durante el invierno había cometido la estupidez y la temeridad, propia de un niño que siempre había estado sobreprotegido y encerrado, de bañarse en el río. Había contraído una pulmonía que ni siquiera la llegada del verano había podido paliar. Desde todos los templos del reino se elevaban plegarias por su salud, pero, era cuestión de tiempo que su alma inmortal ascendiera junto al Creador.

Cuando Kakashi se marchó, Minato le miró. La sombra de la culpa apareció en sus ojos. Aquello era algo de lo que sólo hablaba con sus hombres de confianza.

— ¿Cómo está el chico?

— Perfectamente. Entrena junto a los demás y se toma su nueva vida con determinación y energía. Me recuerda mucho a vos, aunque su carácter es más propio de su madre. Una lástima que para asegurar la paz tuvierais que casaros con Izume Terumi, ¿no es cierto?

— Todos los días de mi vida, pido al cielo que me perdone por haber mentido a mi esposa y por haber provocado tanto sufrimiento a la única mujer que realmente he amado… Pero los Príncipes, antes que hombres, son Príncipes y tienen obligaciones que cumplir. Ese matrimonio nos trajo paz. – Luego le pidió - cuida bien de él, Orochimaru, me es muy preciado.

— Por supuesto, tanto como cuido esta tierra.

Y aquéllas fueron las últimas palabras que el Príncipe le confió.

A los dos días, la expedición abandonó la ciudad. Nadie reparó en ellos. Otro pequeño grupo que partiría a vigilar alguna de las fronteras del reino, pensaban. Aunque realmente, se trataba de otro peldaño más en esa ascensión descontrolada al caos y la destrucción.

Había escogido él mismo a sus hombres y entre ellos estaba el más preciado para el Príncipe, su bastardo. Con la prematura muerte del heredero, toda la Corte le pediría a Minato que legitimara a su bastardo. Un reino sin heredero sólo podría atraer las miradas de los carroñeros parientes de tierras lejanas dispuestos siempre a incrementar sus fronteras.

Llegaron a su destino finalmente al anochecer del quinto día tras la partida. El explorador había dado señas del pueblecito en el que habían encontrado tal atrocidad. La costa este, era una costa escarpada y accidentada, con numerosos acantilados y con pequeñas calas. La aldea se encontraba en una de ellas. Más de cien casas se hacinaban apretadas las unas contra las otras en los escarpados acantilados. Había un muelle con más de cien pequeñas embarcaciones.

Bajó de su caballo y junto a sus hombres se aproximaron hasta el centro de la aldea, donde se alzaba un pilar de madera con una gran rueda que tenía una estrella en su interior, el símbolo del Creador. El explorador les había descrito una montaña de cadáveres en torno a aquel pilar. No había rastro alguno de ello. Sólo quedaban sus ropas. Era como si se hubieran desvanecido.

— Habrán sido los carroñeros — aventuró un soldado.

"_Sí, aunque no los que te imaginas_"

— De haber sido un animal, por hambriento que estuviera, habría dejado los huesos. Sólo quedan sus ropas - informó un soldado de ojos azules y cabellos rubios.

— Parece…

— ¿Sí, Naruto? – le preguntó Orochimaru.

— Nada, comandante…

— Como quieras. Montad esta noche el campamento aquí.

Mientras los hombres cumplían con su orden, Orochimaru miró hacia el mar. Oficialmente, ningún cartógrafo le había dado nombre. Los marineros lo llamaban el Mar de los Demonios y era un nombre realmente acertado. "_Más si se piensa el horror que pronto liberará_", vaticinó divertido.

Cuando el campamento estaba montado, los hombres encendieron una fogata para calentarse y cocinar algunos alimentos. Orochimaru seguía mirando el mar. Más allá, donde la vista se perdía, se encontraba su único objetivo.

No siempre había sido el comandante del ejército de un pequeño país. Recordaba otros tiempos mejores y otro nombre…

¡El Creador nos proteja! – exclamo otro señalando al mar perceptiblemente asustado sobresaltando también a Orochimaru.

Una neblina se arrastraba sobre las aguas igual que si de una serpiente se tratara. Los soldados comenzaron a asustarse. Eran hombres supersticiosos, aunque no todos. El soldado de nombre Naruto estaba también asustado, quizás más. Era el hombre más joven de aquél grupo. No obstante, Orochimaru pudo percibir que trataba de afrontar aquel miedo con valentía y no con más cobardía.

— No tengáis miedo — les ordenó. "_Será mejor para ellos y peor para vosotros_" pensó. — La niebla nunca ha matado a nadie, — "_lo que hay dentro de ella sí_".

Orochimaru sabía que el momento de actuar había llegado. Miró a sus hombres por última vez y avanzó hacia la playa. En ningún momento sintió miedo. Sabía qué ocurriría. Era el precio que debía pagar. Su Destino estaba al otro lado de la niebla, aunque le quedaba mucho trabajo por hacer.

— ¿Comandante? – le llamó uno de sus soldados.

Éste, sin embargo, comenzó a caminar sobre el agua desatendiendo las llamadas de sus soldados que atónitos lo veía adentrarse en la niebla empleando un poder considerado por muchos como maligno. Dentro de él residía un poder que se había visto obligado a mantener encerrado, renegando de su verdadera naturaleza.

La niebla se abalanzó sobre él y le engulló como una ola al chocar contra una acantilado. Escuchó las exclamaciones de asombro, pánico y auténtico terror de sus hombres. La temperatura bajó drásticamente. Pudo sentir cómo el agua se congelaba y no le era necesario emplear su poder. Se extrañó: "¿_es esto que siento el miedo?_".

Sintió como junto a él pasaban a gran velocidad decenas de formas cubiertas por largas capas negras. Orochimaru no se detuvo en su avance hasta que una de ella se frenó ante él. Era muy grande, más que el más alto de los hombres. Tenía forma humana. Estaba cubierta por una larga capa negra. Levitaba sobre el agua. Si tenía rostro sólo la criatura lo sabría. Sombras, así fueron llamadas la última vez que volvieron a aparecer.

La sombra lo estudió. Orochimaru no vaciló y se quedó inmóvil. No retrocedió ni un ápice. Los gritos de sus hombres en la aldea al descubrir la auténtica muerte que habían recibido los aldeanos de aquella aldea reclamaron la atención de la sombra, que terminó abandonándole. Por fin, tras muchos años de intentos, las sombras volvían al mundo de Tessel y eso le permitía llegar hasta su auténtico objetivo.

Orochimaru siguió avanzando. Se perdió en la niebla. Los gritos de sus hombres cada vez eran más lejanos, no en cambio, el caos y la destrucción para el mundo de Tessel.

* * *

_Septimo Hokage_


	2. Gaara

**GAARA (1)**

A lo lejos se podía apreciar una enorme torre azul oscuro, puesto de los años que llevaba en pie, guardada entre grandes muros y una puerta levadiza. A la señal de Irie, acompañante de Gaara, les dejaron pasar sin ningún problema.

Gaara no estuvo muy de acuerdo con la decisión de sus padres de continuar sus estudios en la Gran Torre Adamantina, pero no tuvo otra opción que aceptar. Famosa por el talento y el éxito que llegan a tener los alumnos residentes, a cualquier aprendiz de mago le parecería un sueño poder asistir ahí. Sin embargo, Gaara había escuchado tantas historias alentadoras como esta, así como otras que no lo eran tanto.

Pasaron los muros bajo la atenta mirada de los presentes, hecho que no pasó desapercibido por el pelotón. Gaara sintió que sus malas vibraciones respecto a este lugar no eran solo imaginaciones suyas.

Su pequeño grupo que le acompañaba se dividió, Irie y Gaara se adelantaron dejando al resto atrás.  
El pelirrojo se bajó de Benik, su caballo, y lo amarró. Cuando se dio la vuelta se encontró con Irie acompañado de un anciano de grandes ropajes como si fueran varios mantos de color blanco y negro apoyado sobre un bastón.

— Señor Gaara le presento a Kurusu, sacerdote y señor de la Gran Torre Adamantina.

— Es un placer conocerle, señor — inclinó su cabeza Gaara, Kuruso le indicó que dejara de hacerlo.

— He oído hablar sobre ti joven Gaara, espero que lo que he escuchado no hayan sido rumores infundados.

— No sé exactamente qué es lo que ha escuchado sobre mí, pero haré todo lo posible en no decepcionarle ni a usted ni a nadie.

— Espero que así sea, no querría imaginarme si tal cosa ocurriese, por lo que sé su padre no es un hombre que tolere esa clase de… actos tan inaceptables, y ahora si me disculpáis — y sin más se despidió de los presentes y entró dentro de la torre.

Irie y el Gaara se miraron uno frente al otro, esperando que alguno de los dos rompiera el silencio en el que siempre acababan envueltos cuando estaban a solas; mantenían una conversación sin articular palabra, tan solo con la mirada. Para Gaara Irie era como una extensión de su padre, igual de manipulador y sobresalientemente fiel, otros dos ojos evaluándole constantemente. Irie siempre había sido de confianza para su padre, un gran amigo de la familia aunque no por eso era de agrado para el pelirrojo.

Ambos habían acordado que Gaara, quien había manifestado grandes dotes para la magia desde temprana edad, se adiestraría en esa materia en la Gran Torre Adamantina, famosa por el éxito de los magos investidos allí. Al terminar sus estudios pronto se reuniría con su padre, Sabaku no Subaru, y se convertiría en un magistrados digno de Áhdragon, siguiendo sus nobles pasos y brindándole honor a su familia.

— Buena suerte señor Gaara en su instrucción. Su padre me ha pedido que le diga que por favor no olvide por qué está aquí, pronto le necesitarán y confío que usted sabe que el tiempo apremia.

El pelirrojo cerró sus puños con fuerza y frunció el ceño.

— Sí, sé muy bien qué es lo que se espera de mí. — respondió el joven con desagrado, que sin más se dio la vuelta y se dispuso a marcharse del lugar. Los labios de Irie dibujaron una sonrisa que no pudo esconder, y es que conocía aquél joven tan bien como la palma de su mano.

Gaara suspiró con pesadez y se dirigió hacia donde había amarrado a Benik con la intención de guardarlo. A medida que caminaba reflexionaba sobre los cambios que le acontecían en su vida, de ahora en adelante estará a cargo de ancianos meticulosos y mangoneadores. Por el bien de la familia deberá cuidar su imagen y ser respetuoso, aunque ninguno de los presentes en la torre sea respetado por el joven pelirrojo. Aun así, entendía esta tarea como su deber, muy a su pesar, y como un incentivo pensó que podría ser tomada como una oportunidad de poder indagar más en el conocimiento de la magia.

— Hola, nuevo. — Gaara se dio la vuelta para ver quién era aquel que se había atrevido a hablarle tan coloquialmente, puesto que no eran muchas las que le tuteaban. Una joven aparentemente de edad igual a la suya, de apariencia bastante extraña pues tenía su cabello dividido en dos colores, la mayor parte de la cabeza era de color verde oscuro recogido en un moño mientras que dos grandes mechones le caían por encima de las orejas de color naranja. A Gaara le llamo la atención la ropa que llevaba, parecida a la que el sacerdote Kurusu vestía salvo que esta era más sencilla y llevaba una cinta que le rodeaba el pecho, esta vez de color rojo. — Debes de ser alguien realmente excepcional si el maestro ha salido a darte la bienvenida. Ese anciano no se deja nunca ver.

A Gaara no le apetecía contestarle, le parecía molesto la manera tan familiar con la que le hablaba. No gastaría mucho tiempo mandándola al mismo Nalhkim, señor del sacrificio, la tortura y la putrefacción, pero imaginó que si en algún momento debería partir de ese lugar preferiría que fuese en paz y sin tener asuntos con nadie.

— Algo así. —respondió y volvió a su tarea de desatar a su caballo, dándole la espalda al otro joven de melena color crema.

— Vaya, entonces eres "algo así" como un noble ¿Cómo te llamas?

Gaara hizo un esfuerzo sobrehumano para no coger su espada y asesinarla en ese mismo instante. Realmente le molestaba esa chica.

— Es descortés preguntarle el nombre a otro sin presentarse uno primero. — dijo cortante.

— Mis disculpas. Mi nombre es Pakura, Shakuton no Pakura. ¿Y el de su majestad es…?- respondió con una sonrisa socarrona.

Y en un segundo y con la espada envainada el pelirrojo intentó golpearla de forma certera, pero con un rápido movimiento la peliverde no solo lo esquivó, sino que dio una pequeña patada a ras del suelo que tiró a Gaara hacia atrás cayendo al suelo. Pakura no le dio tiempo al pelirrojo a que desenvainase su espada pues cuando éste levantó la cabeza se encontraba con el filo de la espada a centímetros de su rostro. Y por lo que pudo apreciar la hoja estaba bien afilada.

Gaara se quedó impresionado por cómo le había derrotado en cuestión de segundos, si hubiese querido lo habría matado sin derramar una sola gota de sudor. Esa sensación era insólita para él.

Benik, ante tal espectáculo, comenzó a relinchar y a ponerse nervioso al ver aquel acero afilado. Gente de alrededor observaba en corro lo que estaba sucediendo pero a ellos dos pocos les importaba.

— Y me dices que yo soy descortés ¿se puede saber qué clase de noble eres tú, atacándome de repente mientras me presentaba? ¿Los nobles no sois esos que cuidáis las apariencias sobre cualquier costo?— dijo manteniendo esa sonrisa burlona y observando desde arriba el rostro fruncido de su adversario.

Gaara se levantó y lo agarró tan fuerte del cuello que levantó sus pies del suelo.

— ¿Estás seguro de querer llevar esto a mayores?

— ¿Es que acaso te gusta el sabor de la derrota?

Le soltó empujándole hacia atrás de un empujón y cuando iban a echarse encima uno de otro espada en mano, a centímetros de llegar a su objetivo pararon en seco con la llegada de un nuevo espectador, uno de los letrados.

— Sabaku no Gaara, ha sido citado en el despacho del sacerdote maestro Kurusu. En este mismo instante. —ordenó aquél clérigo.

Gaara se alejó de aquella chica y guardó su espada. Se maldijo a sí mismo por haberse dejado llevar de esa manera tan poco usual en él, era evidente de que aquel no era un buen día para él pero mucho menos lo era para aquella peliverde que sin duda había conseguido enemistarse con él en un periodo de tiempo tan breve.

(* * *)

— Hace tan solo unos momentos me has asegurado que no me decepcionarías, veo que tu palabra no tiene validez. —la dureza de su voz hería el orgullo del joven aprendiz de mago

El anciano sacerdote se encontraba sentado contraído en su silla acompañado de dos letrados a cada lado. Gaara, arrodillado sobre una rodilla, con su cabeza inclinada.

— Me siento muy apenado señor, por favor acepte mis disculpas.

— Dado el espectáculo que nos has hecho contemplar, no te hace ver más que otro niñato de alta clase que se ampara bajo la influencia de sus padres.

— Lo lamento, le demostraré de lo que soy capaz de hacer y mi gran devoción por la magia.

— En ese caso… — continuó el anciano— ¿te importaría hacernos una pequeña demostración?

Gaara aceptó la proposición del sacerdote Kurusu y vio en ella su oportunidad demostrarle de lo que era capaz, se puso de pie y bajo la mirada de los presentes, empezó a concentrarse y a sentir recorrer su energía por todo su cuerpo. Estiró sus brazos y consolidando su energía en un solo punto, movió sus manos y al momento los presentes emitieron un pequeño chasquido al ver cómo varios objetos de la habitación empezaban a flotar en la habitación como carentes de gravedad.

Los letrados que acompañaban al sacerdote mostraron una gran mueca de sorpresa, mientras que el señor de la Gran Torre Adamantina lucía una gran sonrisa de satisfacción.

* * *

_Ire-chan _


	3. Sasuke

Sasuke arrugó el papel y lo apretó con ambas manos, retorciéndolo y plegándolo sobre sí mismo hasta convertirlo en una bola casi maciza.

Le parecía una broma de pésimo gusto, pero el mensaje lo firmaba su madre, y ella nunca bromearía sobre algo así. Su hermano, el heredero de la corona de Arzel, había embaucado a unos cuantos hombres, se había levantado en armas contra su padre durante la noche, y había intentado asesinarlo a sangre fría para arrebatarle la corona. Tras su estrepitosa derrota, se le habían retirado todos los honores, y había sido repudiado y enviado al exilio después de presenciar la ejecución de todos los hombres que apoyaron su causa.

Y junto a esa noticia, la Reina le enviaba otra más: iría a visitarlo de inmediato a los Picos del Titán, donde llevaba cinco años perfeccionando las técnicas de batalla y aprendiendo a capitanear las tropas, para algún día comandar los ejércitos de su padre y como siempre había creído, los de su hermano después de él.

Uno de los guardias de la ciudadela de los Picos marcó su posición para hacerse notar, y lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

—Anuncia mi visita al comandante. Voy a sus habitaciones.

—Es él quien me envía a buscaros, alteza.

Sasuke lo miró intrigado y pasó a su lado sin decir nada, caminando con paso firme por los corredores y puentes que comunicaban los diferentes sectores de la ciudadela hasta llegar a la torre de la comandancia. Se detuvo delante de la enorme puerta de madera y llamó por pura cortesía, aunque entró sin esperar respuesta.

—Bienvenido, Sasuke —saludó el anciano encogido sobre una silla detrás de un enorme escritorio. Lo miraba con un brillo audaz en los ojos, examinándolo.

—Ha llegado un mensaje de mi casa —dijo Sasuke—. Pero ya lo sabéis, ¿verdad? Porque lo habéis leído antes que yo.

—Tengo ochenta y seis años, muchacho. He conocido a tres reyes y a muchos más que trataron de serlo. Si he vivido hasta ahora ha sido por tomar precauciones que van más allá del mensaje de una madre a su hijo.

El ex comandante Emori era la única persona aparte de su familia que había tuteado nunca a Sasuke. El ahora anciano soldado había sido una leyenda sobre la que se cantaban canciones y se contaban cuentos a los niños para animarlos a tomar las armas por el reino algún día. Sasuke había sido uno de esos niños y cuando a la edad de veinte años su padre le ordenó partir hacia los Picos del Titán para que fuera el propio Emori quien le instruyera, a Sasuke se le olvidó toda la pena de dejar a su familia y a cuantos conocía.

Cuando llegó a la ciudadela de los Picos estaba entusiasmado e impaciente por conocerlo. Los trámites de instalarse en sus habitaciones, asearse y esperar a que el ex comandante terminara sus reuniones, se le antojaron eternos. Pero al final, al caer la tarde fue conducido hasta el mismísimo Emori Miyazaki, que lo esperaba en uno de los patios. Los sueños infantiles y su entusiasmo se desplomaron de golpe, chocaron contra sus botas y parecieron subir de nuevo para revolverle las tripas al encontrarse frente a un viejo marchito, arrugado y casi jorobado por la constante posición de encogimiento. El poco cabello grisáceo que le quedaba se distribuía de forma irregular por la pálida cabeza, mientras sus debilitadas manos temblaban sobre la empuñadura de un bastón tan decrépito como él mismo. Parecía estar haciendo una torpe reverencia al mundo entero, y Sasuke pensó que así es como debía ser, tratándose de alguien a quien pudiera derribar incluso el menor soplo de brisa. Después de todo, no le iba a llevar más de dos minutos aprender lo poco que aquel senil hombre pudiera enseñarle.

—Sasuke Uchiha—dijo Emori a modo de saludo.

—Emori Miyazaki, supongo—la mueca de decepción no había pasado desapercibida a los expertos ojos del anciano.

—Cuando era joven, cualquier hombre se acongojaba al tenerme frente a él. Viendo tu rostro diría que nada ha cambiado.

Sasuke trató de contener la risa ante esas palabras. En un suspiro, el bastón se alzó con renovada vitalidad y golpeó las costillas de Sasuke con tremenda fuerza, haciéndolo caer sobre sus rodillas.

—Eres muy gentil Sasuke, pero no hacía falta que te arrodillaras frente a mí.—Miró a su alrededor, haciendo partícipes a los guardias presentes de la conversación-. Una simple inclinación de cabeza hubiera sido más que suficiente.

Todos los guardias presentes estallaron en una sonora carcajada. Sasuke apretó los puños y arañó la tierra bajo sus dedos.

—Dame una espada, viejo—reclamó—y tendrán que acompañarte al retrete lo que te queda de vida, si es que no tienen que hacerlo ya.

—Si te doy una espada—respondió Emori—, serás un joven armado con acero contra un pobre anciano con la sola ayuda de un bastón. ¿Estás seguro de que es lo que quieres?

El único debate que había en el interior de Sasuke era si sería una deshonra matarlo, si también cantarían canciones que lo tildasen de traidor por algo así. El anciano pareció comprender su respuesta, y ante un gesto de su cabeza, uno de los guardias le lanzó su espada a Sasuke.

La tomó, ajustando lentamente sus dedos en torno a la empuñadura, escrutando su tacto y su peso con movimientos expertos, pero no lo suficientemente rápidos. El bastón golpeó con tal fuerza su rodilla derecha que se desplomó de bruces contra el suelo. Cuando levantó la vista, Emori empuñaba la espada que había caído al suelo, y mantenía su filo con pulso firme a apenas un milímetro de su ojo. Cuando el ex comandante pareció relajarse un poco, volvió a apretar la empuñadura de la espada y cortó la mejilla de Sasuke, desde debajo del ojo hasta el borde de la barbilla.

—Es un corte superficial, se cerrará en unos días—dijo Emori, quitándole importancia mientras devolvía la espada al guardia al que pertenecía—. Toda tu vida te han enseñado los mejores, pero nadie se había atrevido a dañarte, ¿me equivoco? –suspiró profundamente ante el silencio del chico—. Para cuando sane tu corte, no quiero que seas el hijo de un Rey al que un anciano puede derribar con un bastón. Quiero que seas mi aprendiz, y debes ser más listo que esto.

Sin siquiera mirarlo se retiró hacia el interior de la ciudadela, mientras Sasuke se levantaba y se limpiaba con la mano desnuda el fino hilo de sangre que salía de su mejilla. Ni siquiera fueron los dos minutos que había pensado al principio, en menos de un minuto aquella persona le había dado una valiosa lección, y se había ganado su respeto como pocas personas en el mundo habían hecho antes. La emoción había vuelto de golpe al pensar que realmente aquel era el hombre del que tanto se hablaba, del que estaba ansioso por aprender. Y la herida ni siquiera había dejado de sangrar.

Y cinco años después ahí se encontraba, bebiendo cada palabra que él decía para interpretarla con cuidado. Aunque el mensaje de su madre le hubiera puesto tan nervioso. O precisamente por eso, necesitaba de sus sabios consejos más que nunca.

—Mi madre va a venir aquí.

—¿Por qué crees que va a hacerlo?—Preguntó calmadamente, cruzando las manos sobre el escritorio. Sasuke desvió la mirada y se tomó su tiempo para responder.

—Quiere que sustituya a Itachi… Quiere que sea el próximo Rey.—Se llevó una mano a la frente, como si tratara de ordenar sus pensamientos, mientras el anciano asentía.

—¿Y qué responderías a esa petición?—Sasuke resopló.

—No quiero ser Rey—dijo tajante—. Nunca he querido serlo. El Rey iba a ser Itachi, estaba preparado y le correspondía por derecho… Y yo nunca lo envidié, ni un ápice. Lo admiraba profundamente y jamás hubiera imaginado un Rey mejor que él.

—Itachi es un gran hombre—repuso Emori, sorprendiendo sobremanera a Sasuke al escucharle hablar en presente—. Ni tú ni yo hemos presenciado su traición.

—¿Insinúas que…?

—No pongas palabras en mi boca, Sasuke—interrumpió rápidamente—. Pero no dejes que destruyan completamente el recuerdo de Itachi. Porque lo intentarán con insistencia, te lo aseguro. Aunque no vaya a ser Rey, guarda siempre el cálido recuerdo del hermano al que sé lo mucho que aprecias… Simplemente, las circunstancias han cambiado. Y por eso repetiré la pregunta… ¿qué responderías a la petición de tu madre?

—No creo que tenga muchas opciones. ¿Imagináis que dijera que no?

—Sí, -asintió Emori- imagino a tu señora madre montando en cólera, envenenando a tu hermano menor y reclamando el trono para sí a la muerte de tu padre.

—¿Comandante…?—Preguntó atónito, mientras el anciano reía abiertamente, hasta que por fin se calmó y lo miró con seriedad.

—Ya es síntoma de debilidad que el heredero, el propio hijo primogénito, se levante contra el Rey—explicó Emori—. Es suficiente para que algunos ya pongan en tela de juicio la legitimidad y estabilidad de vuestra dinastía. Si el siguiente sucesor rechazara ser el heredero…

—Otros intentarían tomar la corona –terminó Sasuke. Emori asintió.

—No eres el primer hombre al que oigo decir que no quiere ser rey. Pero entre ellos sí eres el único que posiblemente tenga que serlo, aunque no quiera.

—… ¿Debería sentirme orgulloso? –preguntó mordaz.

—En realidad, sí –el anciano se levantó y rodeando el escritorio se puso justo frente a él. Sasuke le sacaba media cabeza, en parte a causa de la curvatura de la espalda del ex comandante.- No quieres la corona, porque para ti no es un derecho, es una responsabilidad… y verdaderamente lo es. Has sido criado como noble, educado como caballero… e instruido como comandante. Estás sobradamente preparado. Y si eres capaz de ver a la gente sobre la que reinarás, de verla de verdad, creo que es posible que seas el mejor Rey que hayamos tenido en Arzel.

Sasuke era indudablemente el hijo favorito de la Reina, y siempre fue colmado de atenciones. Había derrotado en entrenamientos al propio Itachi, su ingenio e inteligencia le valieron la asistencia a las reuniones del Consejo de su padre, e incluso había recibido la ovación del pueblo cuando había salido en acto oficial.

Y a pesar de todo, el momento en el que escuchó esas palabras de Emori, fue el más feliz de toda su vida.

Sabía que aceptaría la petición de su madre, que no pensaba ser la causa de más desgracias para su familia ni para el reino. Pero ahora, realmente creía que podría hacerlo. Se propuso no olvidar nunca las palabras de Emori y todo lo que había aprendido desde la primera vez que lo vio. Y en ese momento una punzada de dolor le recorrió las entrañas, por primera vez, sintió el dolor de verse obligado a abandonar su hogar. Extrañaba el castillo y a su familia, siempre amó a su madre y a Itachi, toleró en cierta medida a su padre y a su hermano menor, y apreció a algunos sirvientes como el caballerizo mayor o el herrero real.

Pero en los Picos del Titán encontró a Emori, quien se convirtió en un querido mentor. Si no tuviera cuidado con sus pensamientos, fácilmente vería en él una figura más paternal que la de su propio padre. Y también encontró a Tomoi, Mao o Bunmei, entre otros. Soldados de la ciudadela que se convirtieron en verdaderos amigos para él, que a pesar de dirigirse a él como "alteza", lo trataban como a uno más. Realmente iba a echarlo de menos.

—¿Cuándo regresarán Mao y los demás?—preguntó Sasuke—. Me gustaría despedirme de ellos.

—No antes que la Reina—suspiró Emori.

—Entonces no me iré con la Reina—sentenció Sasuke. Emori dio un ligero respingo sobre su encorvada silueta.

—¿Estás seguro de eso?

—Si todo esto tenía que ocurrir, me hubiera gustado poder hablar con mi hermano antes de perderlo.

Algunos de sus amigos estaban en una de las misiones que se les encomendaba a los soldados de la ciudadela, misiones para las que los señores no querían arriesgar a sus propios hombres por considerarlas demasiado peligrosas… o poco dignas. Emori revisaba cada situación antes de aceptar cumplir una misión, y a pesar de la posibilidad de crearse enemigos, rechazaba todas las que consideraba que pudieran dañar el honor de sus hombres. Pero gracias a eso, los caballeros de los Picos tenían una reputación intachable. En realidad no había más que un par de caballeros como tales, pero para todo el mundo era natural llamarles _caballeros_, como una fórmula de respeto. Extrañaría ser uno de ellos.

Sasuke se despidió de Emori y se dirigió a sus habitaciones. Tenía mucho que preparar, después de todo llevaba cinco años viviendo allí. Se sentó sobre la cama y agachando la cabeza se pasó la mano por el descuidado cabello. Sabía que a su madre le molestaría verlo así, y que a partir de entonces tendría que cuidar más su aspecto, utilizar las ropas ostentosas que trajo desde el castillo un lustro atrás, y deshacerse de la barba que hasta ahora apenas recortaba una vez a la semana. Todo iba a cambiar, y ni siquiera iba a regresar al hogar que conocía, sino a uno en el que Itachi había sido repudiado por traidor y él sería el próximo en cargar con el peso de la corona sobre su cabeza.

Varios días más tarde el cambio se había hecho patente: en apariencia, Sasuke había vuelto a ser el mismo que llegó allí. Se le diferenciaba perfectamente de los demás, que empezaron a bromear haciendo exageradas reverencias a su paso, mientras él maldecía o devolvía alguna ofensa. Poco a poco empaquetaba todas sus pertenencias, incluidas las ropas y bártulos que había usado y reunido durante esos cinco años. A pesar de su recientemente recuperada apariencia, allí no era un Príncipe, y debía hacerlo todo él mismo. Ya había avisado a los escasos mayordomos de que multiplicaran los cuidados y formalismos con su madre. A él no le había costado demasiado adaptarse a esa nueva forma de vida, era un precio pequeño por las nuevas posibilidades que se abrían ante él. Pero su madre solo estaría de visita, no estaría dispuesta a acostumbrarse a otra cosa que el trato que correspondía a una Reina, y a nadie le interesaba ofenderla.

Sasuke se había cerrado bastante en sí mismo desde que llegó la carta de su madre. Intentaba ordenar su cabeza para prepararse para lo que estaba por venir, y las burlas de sus compañeros no ayudaban en absoluto. Si al menos sus mejores amigos estuvieran allí… Pero Tomoi, Bunmei y Mao aún tardarían en regresar. Algunas veces había deseado no poderlos esperar, para que no tuvieran que verlo así. Detestaba la idea de que juzgasen que siempre había sido un Príncipe que se consideraba por encima de ellos, y que ahora no le costaba nada dejarlos atrás.

Pero sobre todo, había repasado todo lo que iba a ocurrir. Su madre llegaría, a pesar de sus esfuerzos mostraría su disgusto por su aspecto, aprovechando para menospreciar a los que han sido sus compañeros durante tanto tiempo. Se instalaría en las mejores habitaciones como si fuera a quedarse un año, y después de un minucioso aseo y de la cena, tendrían una pequeña conversación en la que aparentaría que todo iba bien. Al día siguiente le contaría con todo lujo de detalles lo ocurrido, y casi como si no fuera el objeto de su visita, le formularía la gran pregunta. A pesar de que ambos sabrían la respuesta de antemano, su madre se fingiría toda comprensión y buena voluntad y le daría unos días para pensarlo, días en los que ella visitaría las ciudades cercanas con su gran séquito, para honrarlos con su presencia. Y finalmente, cuando ella lo estimara oportuno –es decir, cuando se cansase de todo aquello-, le pediría una respuesta. Se mostraría irritada ante la petición de Sasuke de permanecer unos días más en la ciudadela, pero no le negaría el último capricho antes de regresar definitivamente al castillo.

Solo la había visto un par de veces desde que partió hacia los Picos del Titán, pero se sorprendió de lo predecible y absurdo que le resultaba el protocolo. No había sido entrenado para esto, solo para ver lo poco importante que esconde toda esa parafernalia. Dudaba que se pudiera acostumbrar de nuevo a ese tipo de vida, no era la que le estaba destinada ni la que quería, pero se esforzaría por hacerlo bien… Y por descubrir qué ocurrió realmente con Itachi. ¿Familia u honor? Siempre habían representado una misma realidad para Sasuke, pero por primera vez entendía que no era un pensamiento general. Cuanto menos, no lo había sido para Itachi.

—Alteza—llamó uno de los guardias de la ciudadela, junto a la puerta entreabierta de sus habitaciones—. Ha llegado la Reina.

—Sí —asintió serio Sasuke recogiendo su capa de una silla—. Voy para allá.

Cruzó un puente que lo llevó hasta la torre principal y bajó a paso ligero las escaleras, con un nudo en el estómago que parecía endurecerse a cada escalón que descendía. Él amaba a su madre y estaba feliz por su visita, pero no sabía bien qué esperar. Tenía claro que él no sacaría el tema de Itachi aunque deseara hacerlo con todas sus ganas, y si no podía hablar de ello con su madre, que era quien más unida estaba a ellos dos, no le iba a ser nada fácil averiguar algo.

Al llegar al pie de la escalera vio la calesa de su madre, tan vistosa como siempre. El rastrillo ya descendía tras ella y un paje se aproximaba a la puertecilla. Sasuke apretó el paso y se colocó delante de él justo cuando la puertecilla comenzaba a abrirse. Antes de ver nada, se inclinó en una perfecta reverencia y extendió una mano. En pocos segundos sintió una delicada mano apoyarse suavemente sobre la suya.

—Bienvenida, madre.

* * *

_Layla-chan_


	4. Shikamaru

Elvulia se encontraba en medio del Golfo de Ashter. Arrancada del fondo marino hacia milenios, debido a luchas de bestias apocalípticas, se guarnecía de las calamidades desde las alturas. Donde se mantuvo inhabitada hasta apenas un par de siglos. Los elvulianos, como se hacían llamar sus habitantes, eran una población de apenas unos cuantos centenares. Habían protegido los bosques espesos, ya que estos le daban protección de los vientos huracanados. Elvulia era pequeña, llovía casi durante todo el año, las nubes solían estar bajas y cubrían de humedad la tierra infértil. Esta incapacidad para la agricultura, obligaba a sus habitantes a lanzarse al mar peligroso.

Los elvulianos buscaban materiales preciosos y resistentes para hacer sus hogares y que debían resistir de los fuertes vientos y las constantes lluvias del lugar. Por estas razones se dirigían con sus barcos flotantes a las costas de Eriel, para abastecerse de materiales resistentes. Sus barcos también se suspendían en los cielos, a causa de sus árboles, los cuales eran los impulsores de que Elvulia fuera la ciudad flotante. Estos contenían una sustancia, dentro de estos, y por esta sustancia tan especial, conseguían mantenerse a flote. Por lo tanto no podían realizar muchas flotas de barcos a la vez, sino la ciudad no tendría los suficientes arboles como para mantenerse en los cielos.

La vida en Elvulia era muy tranquila, a pesar que a veces algunos piratas acechaban a su propia gente. Más que nada a los niños que jugaban en las afueras, ya que necesitaban tripulantes a futuro y los ponían a prueba por unos días en sus tripulaciones, desechando a los débiles y conservando a los más aptos

Un día como todos los demás, un niño de 5 años, con su pelo negro atado en una coleta alta atando sus cabellos firmemente, estaba en las afueras de Elvulia, lejos de las edificaciones disfrutando de las nubes y su cercanía, como siempre le gustaba hacer desde que tenía conciencia. Él sentía paz de ver las nubes tranquilas, a pesar de las constantes lluvias él se quedaba apreciándolas hasta desde las ventanas de su hogar. Esto último era lo que sucedía más seguido a causa del clima en Elvulia.

Pero ese día estaba nublado, pero no demostraba que esté a punto de llover, por eso mismo el pequeño no se preocupó y siguió sentado sobre la rama de uno de los grandes árboles que había en la zona, para ver aun de más cerca las nubes. Por estas cosas siempre lo regañaban a Shikamaru, ya que a pesar de la tranquilidad de la ciudad, temían que algún día se topara con los piratas, a pesar que hasta a veces saqueaban hogares en la ciudad.

—Algún día formare parte de una flota para navegar por los cielos de todo Tessel—Pensaba el pequeño Shikamaru mientras apreciaba el cielo y las nubes más precisamente—Y también conseguiré tocar las nubes—Seguía soñando el moreno con una pequeña sonrisa inocente en su rostro.

Shikamaru siguió contemplando las nubes y el cielo en su plenitud desde su rama, imaginando sus sueños hechos realidad. Pero como siempre ocurría en la ciudad, los vientos comenzaban a aumentar y el olor a lluvia comenzaba a sentirse en el aire. Shikamaru ya sabía que vendría una fuerte lluvia como casi todos los días, así que decidió volver a su hogar, porque estaba a una distancia considerable de su hogar y no quería mojarse, odiaba mojarse a pesar de disfrutar tanto de las nubes, que eran quienes producían esas lluvias.

Así fue como al cabo de 20 minutos de caminata intensa, Shikamaru regreso a su hogar y saludo a sus padres, de manera indiferente, como siempre lo hacía. Eso no quería decir que no quisiera a sus padres, ya que los amaba como todo hijo a sus padres, solamente que de forma distinta.

—¡Shikamaru!—Gritaba Yoshino el nombre de su hijo para que se presente frente a ella.

Shikamaru solo bufo fastidioso y se dirigió a la cocina, donde se encontraba su madre.

—¿Qué pasa mama?—Preguntaba el pequeño Shikamaru a su madre al llegar a la cocina

—Con tu padre tenemos grandes noticias para ti Shika- Respondía Yoshino usando un diminutivo para el nombre de su hijo.

—¿Y cuál es?—Volvía a preguntar Shikamaru.

—Bueno, vas a tener un hermanito hijo mío—Interfería Shikaku, para darle la noticia a su hijo.

—¿Y para qué quiero otro hermanito?—Preguntaba Shikamaru una vez mas, mostrando su fastidio al tener que compartir a sus padres con otro, a pesar de no querer demostrarlo.

—¡¿Cómo dices eso Shikamaru Nara?!—Gritaba enojada la madre del pequeño por las palabras utilizadas por el mismo.

—Ya Yoshino… Lo terminará queriendo a su hermanito—Decía Shikaku para calmar las aguas, mientras se acercaba a su mujer. Pero justo ene se momento escucha un ruido fuera de la casa—¿Oyeron eso?—Preguntaba acercándose a las ventanas para asegurarse que nadie quería infiltrarse a su hogar

Lástima que fuera demasiado tarde cuando decidió asomarse, ya que en ese mismo momento derivaron a la puerta de la casa, la cual se encontraba al lado de la ventana donde se había asomado Shikaku. Acto seguido un hombre de vestiduras rasgadas y aspecto sucio decidió impactar un disparo en Shikaku para ahorrarse problema y poder saquear el lugar sin inconvenientes.

—¡Uno menos!—Gritaba el sujeto que acababa de dispararle al pecho a Shikaku, sin ningún tipo de escrúpulos, es más lo había disfrutado. Al ver esa escena Shikamaru no pudo ni gritar, ni hablar, ni nada.

Yoshino atino a levantar a su hijo y correr hacia la puerta trasera de la casa para poder escapar con Shikamaru, entre lágrimas porque había perdido a su esposo y su futuro hijo no conocería a su padre. Pero no contaba con que los piratas ya habían tomado la puerta trasera de la casa, y al abrir la puerta, se encontraba un hombre de barba y un cigarro en su boca. El hombre tenía aspecto de capitán, ya que tenía un gorro abundante y estaba con indumentaria más fina que las de sus camaradas. Además de imponer una gran presencia y poseer una gran espada en su cintura del lado derecho.

—¿Quién eres tú?—Preguntaba Shikamaru, bajando de los brazos de su madre y parándose frente a ella de manera protectora extendiendo sus brazos, uno a cada lado—¡No dejare que toques a mi mamá!— Continuaba amenazando, a pesar de tener mucho miedo, pero esta era su forma de demostrar cuanto amaba a su madre y no se perdonaba el no haber podido hacer nada por su padre.

—Vaya… Un muchacho valiente—Comentaba el pirata chocando su mirada con al del Nara, viendo lo decidido que estaba a pesar del temor que tenía—Te has ganado el privilegio de saber mi nombre… Soy el capitán Asuma—terminó de decir desenvainando su espada, y apuntando al pequeño con la espada, pero Asuma se sorprendió ante la reacción del pequeño, ya que no se movía de su posición y no se inmutaba—¡Agarren al pequeño, llévenlo al barco y hagan lo que quieran con la mujer!- Ordenaba Asuma a su tripulación dejando un poco sorprendido a estos ya que nunca dejaba a alguien vivo en donde saqueaban, pero no tenían otra opción que obedecer

—¡Como ordene Capitán!—Reaccionaba uno de sus piratas, para así agarrar al pequeño, el cual oponía resistencia. EL pequeño era astuto, ay que sin que los demás se percatasen había agarrado un chuchillo de la cocina y se lo clavo en la yugular a el pirata que quiso agarrarlo… consiguiendo que este se desangre sin posibilidad alguna de salvarse.

Esto provocó que los demás piratas se enojaran y fueran de a dos por él, dejando inutilizado al pequeño rápidamente, pero debieron abstenerse de matarlo o lastimarlo, ay que por alguna razón Asuma lo quería vivo en el barco.

—Tienes suerte pequeña sanguijuela—Dijo uno de los piratas que había atrapado a Shikamaru.

Shikamaru pataleaba y maldecía a sus captores, los cuales solo reían y reían, lo cual exasperaba a Shikamaru y lo frustraba mucho.

—Llévenselo y maten a esta puta…—Sentenció otro pirata dejando helados tanto a Shikamaru, como a Yushino.

—¡No! ¡Mama!—Gritaba el pequeño lleno de angustia y con miedo a que lastimaran a su madre.

—¡Te amo hijo!—Fue lo único que dijo Yoshino, antes de desaparecer del campo visual de Shikamaru. Al pasar unos pocos segundos, el pequeño escucho un grito desgarrador de su madre, provocando el llanto desconsolado de Shikamaru.

Así fueron pasando los días y los meses, donde Shikamaru fue atrapado por la tripulación, junto con otros pequeños que habían atrapado, pero Shikamaru fue el único que había sobrevivido a un saqueo. Siempre capturaban a los niños cuando encontraban un grupo de por lo menos 6 niños, para atraparlos y quedarse con los más aptos para convertirse en piratas de la tripulación

Un día como todos los anteriores, Shikamaru se encontraba limpiando el suelo del barco junto con otros pequeños. Todos tenían rostros sombríos y tristes, ya que extrañaban a sus familias, pero Shikamaru no se mostraba triste, él quería vengar a sus padres. Solo quería matar a quienes mataron sus padres… Nada más.

Todas las noches tenía pesadillas, en donde recordaba la muerte de sus padres y se imaginaba la dolorosa muerte de su madre. Además de la muerte de su hermano, el cual estaba en inicio de gestación en el vientre de Yushino.

—¡No!—Grito Shikamaru levantándose repentinamente de su cama improvisada en el suelo transpirando a causa de sus pesadillas recurrentes, a pesar de que esta era la primera vez que despertaba así de una de ellas.

—¿Otra vez pesadillas?—Pregunto otro pequeño justo al lado de él.

—No te importa— respondió Shikamaru de mala gana.

—Bueno, quisiera saber qué es lo que sueñas, para provocar que casi todas las noches me despiertes con tus pesadillas- Contesto gracioso el otro muchacho

—Nadie te obliga a quedarte al lado mío mientras duermes—Volvió a responder fastidioso

—Jajaja, eres gracioso—Dijo entre risas el otro pequeño—Te haces el duro y no creo que seas así.—Continuó hablando, dejando algo sorprendido a Shikamaru—Mi nombre es Chouji… ¿El tuyo?—Pregunto.

—Shikamaru… Me llamo Shikamaru— respondió el moreno con media sonrisa en su rostro.

—Y… ¿Me dirás que soñaste?- Pregunto Chouji probando su suerte.

—No—respondió contundente Shikamaru- Buenas noches Chouji—Culminó el moreno acostándose dándole la espalda y una sonrisa de medio lado en su rostro, esperando a que llegue un nuevo día sin sufrir de sus pesadillas recurrentes de todas las noches. Cosa que no pudo evitar, ya que había sido algo muy duro para él la perdida de sus padres.

Así siguieron pasando los días en el Barco, donde Shikamaru seguía con las tareas de limpieza, peor al menos ahora tenía la compañía de Chouji, y podía quitar de su cabeza las ganas de vengarse por sus padres. Podía despejar su mente y hacer los días más llevaderos. Aunque a veces él se apartaba para ver aun de más cerca las nubes que tanto le gustaban.

—Que ironía… Estoy cumpliendo mi sueño, pero estoy triste—Dijo Shikamaru para sí mismo con pesadez—Ya llegara la hora de mi venganza, se los prometo papa… mama-Culmino para así volver a donde se encontraban todos a paso lento, pero firme…

Pasaron algunos años desde la captura del pequeño Shikamaru, el cual seguía igual que siempre, distante, a excepción de Chouji. Era con el único que se llevaba y hablaba.

Shikamaru siempre esperaba el momento justo para atacar por sorpresa a quienes habían asesinado a sus padres. Consiguió esa información al escuchar conversaciones entre los piratas que hablaban entre sí, con Shikamaru escondido en diversos sitios gracias a su contextura pequeña.

Había tenido que escuchar muchas conversaciones, pero ya sabía quién había matado a su padre y quien había hecho lo mismo con su madre. Si hubiese sido por él, habría salido corriendo a buscar a esos tipos para cortarles el cuello y así cumplir su venganza. Pero Shikamaru no era tonto, sabía que ellos tenían muchísima más fuerza que él, ellos tenían más conocimiento sobre armas y técnica con las mismas, cosa que Shikamaru por su edad aun no tenía mucho conocimiento. Pero nadie contaba con la astucia y destreza mental del pequeño, quien pronto pensaría en algo para conseguir su venganza, era algo que necesitaba hacer para sentirse bien consigo mismo.

Una noche como todas, o al menos eso parecía, uno de los piratas volvía borracho a su habitación luego de estar en la proa con los otros piratas bebiendo sin parar, como todas las noches. Pero esa noche a él no le tocaba guardia, así que decidió volver a la recamara antes que los demás, ya que estaba agotado de las guardias.

—Ash… espero que lo otros idiotas no se les ocurra fastidiar mientras duermo—Dijo el pirata mientras se acercaba a la puerta de la recamara. Cuando entró no se dio cuenta, a causa del alcohol en sangre, que la puerta ya estaba abierta. Este era poseedor de una gran barriga donde almacenaba todo su alcohol, una extensa barba lo que le daba un aspecto sucio, al igual que sus varios dientes faltantes dentro de su boca, pero los que le quedaban eran amarillos y torcidos. Sus ropas estaban sucias y rasgadas, como todos allí en el barco, a excepción del capitán y su grupo selecto de comandantes.

El hombre decidió sacarse sus armas de encima para acostarse un rato ya que el cansancio y la borrachera eran más fuertes que él. Por esta razón cayó literalmente en su reposera y comenzó con su concierto de ronquidos a los pocos segundos.

Al pasar unos cuantos minutos, el pirata corta sus sueños repentinamente al sentir húmeda su cara. Al abrir sus ojos, intenta usar sus manos para refregar sus ojos, pero al hacer fuerza sentía que sus brazos no se podían mover, hasta que sus ojos se acostumbraron a la luz, pudo divisar unas sogas alrededor de su cuerpo, lo cual provocaba que este inmovilizado.

—¿¡Pero qué carajo!?—Se cuestionaba el pirata sin entender como llegó a encontrarse en esa situación—¡Eh, Muchach…—No culminó a terminar, ya que sintió una daga en su yugular apretándola.

Lo único que pudo hacer fue girar un poco a la vista, para divisar una coleta alta, reconociendo inmediatamente quien era.

—¡Tú!—Gritó el hombre arrebatado, al divisar al pequeño Shikamaru como su captor—¿Cómo mierda conseguiste atarme?—Preguntó incrédulo.

—Sencillo gordo estúpido… Te he vigilado todas estas semanas y siempre haces lo mismo—Dijo Shikamaru burlándose del Pirata—Siempre que tienes un día de descanso de tus guardias aprovechas para emborracharte, va… siempre estas borracho. Pero también aprovechas para descansar y tienes el sueño pesado. Por esto es que pude atarte sin que te dieras cuenta- Explico el pequeño, quien estaba apunto de sentenciar a muerte al pirata, hasta que comenzó a escuchar aplausos de alguien que provenían desde la puerta.

—Excelente muchacho- Dijo Asuma sumándose a la conversación, sin que nadie se haya percatado de su presencia antes.

—¡Jefe ayúdeme!—Grito el hombre atado, esperando ayuda de su capitán.

—La verdad que debería dejar que te maten, o mejor aún, debería matarte yo—Dijo el Capitán del barco sin pelos en la lengua-Dos niños de nueve años te atraparon casi sin necesidad de estar armados. Solo con una simple daga y unas sogas- Concluyó enfadado.

—¿Dos?—Preguntó el hombre atado sin entender a lo que se refería su capitán, hasta que saco de atrás suyo a un pequeño gordito de cabellos castaños. Mirando al suelo apenado y algo asustado.

—Lo siento Shikamaru ¡Tenía hambre y me distraje!—Dijo Chouji llorando a cataratas por la culpa de haberse descuidado en la vigilancia de la puerta.

—Demonios—Dijo Shikamaru en voz baja—¡Deja a mi amigo o lo mato!—Grito luego para que libere a Chouji.

—Mátalo…—Respondió fríamente Asuma, provocando los gritos de súplica de su pirata, y la cara de sorpresa en Shikamaru—Igual no pensaba matar al gordito—Continuo soltando a Chouji y arrojándolo hacia donde estaba Shikamaru—Pero yo que tú no lo mataría—Le recomendó a Shikamaru.

—¿No que no te importaba que lo mate?—Pregunto Shikamaru intrigado por saber que quería el Capitán del Barco.

—Y no me importa—Dijo Asuma confundiendo aún más a Shikamaru—Pero no querrás que todos los demás se pongan en tú contra, ¿No?—Concluyó mientras sacaba un cigarro de su bolsillo izquierdo.

Shikamaru no sabía que contestar a eso, ya que tenía razón. No había pensado en que Asuma apareciera, lo que podría hacer que los demás se enteren e intenten liquidarlo. El ya no tan pequeño Shikamaru estaba en un dilema, quería matarlo, pero le quedaba otro y no quería morir tampoco. Se sentía frustrado y enfadado, pero terminó tirando su arma con impotencia.

—Buena elección muchacho—Dijo Asuma tranquilo con su cigarro en la boca—Y tú… No digas anda de lo sucedido o yo mismo te cortare el cuello—Amenazando al hombre atado, el cual solo gruñía enojado. Pero no podía hacer nada más que aceptar.

—¿Por qué nos ayudas?—Preguntó Shikamaru, mientras Chouji asentía a lo que este decía.

—Porque tienes potencial muchacho—Respondió Asuma, dejando sin palabras a Shikamaru—Cuando desaten al gordo, vengan a mi camarote- Finalizó yéndose del lugar.

—¿Vas a ir Shikamaru?- Preguntó Chouji intrigado.

—Sí, voy a ver que quiere de mi- Respondió Shikamaru pensativo.

—Si quieres te acompaño, tal vez sea una trampa y te haya preparado algún castigo—Dijo Chouji esperando una respuesta positiva del moreno. Pero no fue así, Shikamaru solo le negó con la cabeza y le sonrió, para luego irse al camarote de Asuma. Pero luego se percató de que lo había dejado solo con el otro pirata y debía desatarlo—¡Maldito Shikamaru, me dejaste solo!—Gritaba a los cuatro vientos al darse cuenta de la picardía de su compañero.

—Jejejeje, pobre Chouji, no sabrá como desatarlo- Reía Shikamaru mientras se acercaba a la puerta del camarote. Shikamaru tomo aire, inflo su pecho y decidió entrar sin tocar.

—¿No te enseñaron a tocar la puerta mocoso?—Preguntó Asuma riendo de lado.

—¿Qué quieres de mí?—Preguntó secamente el muchacho de la coleta .

—Ya te dije, porque tienes potencial—Repitió Asuma lo dicho hace unos minutos—SI me dejas entrenarte en el arte de la piratería, serás un gran baluarte para Elvulia- Continuó con sus halagos al pequeño, el cual no se esperaba esto—Además, podrás cumplir tú venganza con mayor facilidad si te entreno— Al decir estas palabras, la atención de Shikamaru aumentó considerablemente.

—¿Y cómo podrías hacer eso?—Preguntó Shikamaru intrigado e interesado.

—Fácil—Dijo mostrando una sonrisa de satisfacción al haber podido llamar la atención del pequeño—Entrenare tus habilidades con las armas de fuego, y las espadas-Concluyó para así esperar la respuesta de Shikamaru.

—Acepto-Dijo Shikamaru, consiguiendo una gran sonrisa victoriosa antes de tiempo—Con una condición—Completo el pequeño sorprendiendo al Capitán.

—Dime que es, y si puedo lo hare—Respondió Asuma con seriedad.

—Debe entrenar a Chouji también—Continuo el pequeño sorprendiendo a Asuma.

—Como quieras. Pero si no aprende será problema suyo—Dijo el hombre de barba desinteresado.

Shikamaru solo sonrió y salió del camarote, ya que él siempre había querido que le enseñaran a usar armas, no pensaba en ser pirata. Pero eso no importaba ahora, era hora de empezar una nueva vida.

Así pasaron los años en la nave de donde Shikamaru y Chouji fueron practicando y mejorando sus habilidades de pirata y con las armas, tanto de fuego como armas blancas. Shikamaru aprendía rápido y combinaba muy bien sus golpes, ya que Asuma también les enseño a pelear cuerpo a cuerpo. Chouji era un buen alumno, pero de aprendizaje más lento a causa de sus movimientos toscos y lentos. Pero al pasar el tiempo Chouji también consiguió ser un pirata de temer.

Ambos pasaron a formar parte de la tripulación de Piratas, y salían de misión en misión con los demás piratas. En algunas de las misiones, Shikamaru consiguió completar su venganza, matando con sus técnicas aprendidas a los dos que asesinaron a sus padres. Él se excusaba con que habían muerto durante la misión por incompetencias de los mismos y que no iba a arriesgar su vida por gente tan estúpida.

Las muertes de esos dos piratas pasaron desapercibidas después de un tiempo, más que nada porque Asuma no emitió opinión alguna y tampoco le interesó. A pesar de que ya sabía que Shikamaru lo había hecho, pero él ya sabía que esto iba a suceder tarde o temprano, aunque pensaba que para dentro de unos años más podría conseguir matarlos. Pero a la edad de 17 ya lo había conseguido. No iba a negar que estuviera un poco sorprendido, pero sabía que Shikamaru no los hubiera enfrentado si no se hubiera sentido preparado.

Siguieron pasando los años, donde Asuma ya lo conocía bien a Shikamaru y por ende a Chouji también, los había tomado como sus nuevos Comandantes del barco, pero Shikamaru un escalón más arriba de Chouji, para cuando se les dio ese cargo ambos ya poseían veintiún años.

A pesar de su edad Shikamaru ya estaba preparado para tomar el mandato del barco sin inconvenientes. Además con su astucia ayudó a reclutar grandes piratas al barco, a tal punto que no eran más un solo barco, sino que ya eran tes barcos los que comandaban la flota del Capitán Asuma. Asuma estaba en el barco principal, Shikamaru en otro y Chouji en el restante, eran los más respetados de Elvulia, siempre eran contratados por algunos para atrapar bandidos, a veces para asaltar, ellos hacían lo que sea mientras haya una buena paga de por medio.

Pero un día no fue todo de color de rosas. Una exploración fallida, provocó la muerte del Capitán Asuma. Shikamaru ya lo quería casi tanto como a su padre, y sufrió mucho su perdida, pero ya había madurado y era más fuerte y duro que hace veinte años. Así que decidió honrar a Asuma comandando los barcos como lo venían haciendo y por eso tomó el control de la flota, a sus veinte años. Fue muy bien aceptado, ya que era el más habilidoso tanto con las armas, como con la espada. Ya no era más el Pequeño Shikamaru, ahora era… El capitán Shikamaru.

* * *

_Obito_Madara_


	5. Danzou

El Emperador Danzou recorría las calles de la magnífica y eterna ciudad de Ádhragon mientras sus esclavos portaban su litera. Una cortina de seda púrpura traída por los mejores mercaderes desde los confines del mundo impedía que cualquiera, ya fuera noble, plebeyo o esclavo, contemplara su regia y sagrada figura.

Aquél era un día bastante especial para todo el Imperio. Danzou gobernaba uno de los países más grandes de Tessel, heredero de un gran imperio al que la debilidad de sus antecesores durante siglos había condenado al segundo puesto en la escala de poder. Danzou era el Emperador de Asteriom y durante más de treinta años había regido todos sus territorios sin haber salido de la ciudad que le vio nacer, Ádhragon, la que llamaban la eterna.

Ésta estaba dividida en cuatro grandes distritos: el Distrito del Sol al este, el Distrito Imperial al sur, el Distrito del Dragón al oeste y el Distrito Sagrado al norte. Los asuntos de palacio impedían al Emperador, más a menudo de lo que sus súbditos podían creer, pasear con tranquilidad por las calles de su ciudad. Había salido hacía poco tiempo de la Gran Torre y del recinto amurallado que la aislaba de toda la ciudad. En aquellos momentos su litera recorría las populosas calles del Distrito del Dragón.

Sin embargo, aquél era un día importante. Era el primer día de las Celebraciones del Dragón. Asteriom existía como nación desde hacía casi tres mil años y la fastuosa y excelsa capital había llegado a dominar el mundo, hasta el punto de ser llamada la cabeza del mundo. Desde el principio de sus días, decían los Dedku - los sacerdotes -, los dioses habían ordenado a los hombres contar los días y una vez cada doce años festejar el amor de los dioses por los mortales ofreciéndoles las llamadas Celebraciones del Dragón. Aunque la realidad no era tal.

"Panem et circenses". Aquélla era la verdadera razón por la que desde hacía tanto tiempo los Emperadores organizaban aquellas celebraciones. El pueblo tenía hambre y no precisamente pan era lo único que necesitaba. La turba necesitaba distracción y la promesa de unas competiciones que duraban todo un mes más era justo lo que necesitaba.

Por el tiempo en que Danzou había gobernado había tenido que organizar hasta en dos ocasiones aquellos juegos y en las dos ocasiones había dejado que otros fueran los que tomaran las decisiones. Sólo había tenido que autorizar el gasto, más de un millón de sólidos, o lo que era lo mismo, más de treinta mil kilos de plata que habían extraído los esclavos de las minas que tan celosamente habían comprado los más ricos habitantes de Asteriom en Yorel.

La litera se detuvo de repente.

—¿Por qué nos detenemos?—preguntó Shion

La joven era la concubina de Danzou. Era una mujer de una belleza que desdeñaba el mundo. La melena plateada a la que el sol arrancaba destellos dorados le caía larga y cuidadosamente peinada sobre los hombros hasta casi alcanzar sus pies. Le miraba con sus ojos, dos extraños pozos violáceos, profundos y que invitaban a cualquiera a perderse. Llevaba un fastuoso vestido de seda morado que realzaba el color de sus ojos y que dejaba uno de sus firmes pechos al aire. La esclava tenía más de treinta años, pero su juventud y belleza parecían los de una lozana muchacha que estrenaba la juventud. Su cuerpo era una incitación al pecado de la lujuria. Danzou había tenido que mandar decapitar a uno de sus consejeros por mirar descaradamente una de sus más preciadas posesiones.

Danzou aportó con languidez la cortina que le impedía el exterior. Junto a la litera se había aglutinado una marea de personas, todas ellas pobres.

Los niños estaban desnudos y sucios, al igual que sus madres, aunque éstas cubrían sus vergüenzas, los pliegues de sus carnes estriadas de los numerosos partos y sus pechos caídos, bajo túnicas andrajosas y harapientas y los hombres presentaban alguna tara que les convertía en tullidos y mendigos. Escoria como aquella hacía que la ciudad pareciera algo que no era, un nido de ratas. Por más que el Emperador se había esforzado en limpiar sus calles, cada año los pobres aumentaban. _"Mejor alimentados estarían si fueran esclavos"_.

La turba se había congregado en torno a la litera que llevaba al soberano. Cualquiera que paseara por las calles de Ádhragon sabía que debía postrarse en el suelo y no levantarse cuando un estandarte con la cabeza de un dragón pasaba escoltado por los flameantes doce caballeros de la Guardia Imperial, guerreros armados con armaduras de placas negras con cascos que recordaban a las fauces de un dragón abiertas y con un distintivo que correspondía a uno de los doce dioses.

Sin embargo, el gentío se había arremolinado en torno a los caballos.

—Piden comida. Vuestro pueblo pasa hambre—le recriminó, molesta por verse increpada por los más humildes.

—Pues que trabajen por la grandeza del Imperio y no esperen que sea su Emperador el que los alimente. Deshonran con su sola presencia la ciudad de mis antepasados y a todos los ciudadanos.

—Esto bajo el reinado de mi abuelo no pasaba.

Shion era hija de un antiguo linaje, el de los Senju. Su abuelo había sido el antecesor de Danzou, el emperador Tobirama, sin embargo, tras su muerte, la hija de Tobirama había intentado coronarse como soberana. Su intento había terminado como ella, en el estómago de uno de sus dragones. Danzou había tenido que enfrentarse en el campo de batalla a los Senju y les había derrotado. Sólo había quedado con vida Shion, la tomó como esclava siendo una niña como un símbolo de haberse impuesto a su dinastía y cuando se desarrolló aumentó la humillación al someterla físicamente también y obligarla a satisfacer todos y cada uno de sus más bajos deseos. La muchacha había aceptado su sino y disfrutaba del poder que le daba ser la concubina del Emperador.

—Sí y fue tu abuelo el que hizo precisamente que naciones como Eriel nos despreciaran. Fue tu abuelo el que engalanó a sus prostitutas con oro y diamantes, el que agasajó a nuestros enemigos con oro y con huevos de dragones, el que dejó que reyes tan insignificantes como Sakumo de Whenhin se rieran de nosotros.

—¿Para qué queremos tener un gran ejército y que medio mundo nos tema si nuestros hijos mueren de hambre y nuestras gentes viven hacinadas en estos arrabales? Creo que es bastante deshonroso llamarse soberano de una nación cuyos hijos viven en la pobreza.

—¿He de recordarte que no fue acaso tu pariente la que me deshonró al despreciar mi mano fugándose con el hombre equivocado que luego, como se espera de un hombre de su nivel y su posición, dejó abandonada?

Danzou se dirigió al comandante de la guardia

—¿Por qué no avanzamos?

—Majestad, cientos de miles de personas nos cierran el plazo de aquí al estadio—respondió el soldado desde el exterior. Se escuchaba cómo el flamante caballo, también vestido con una armadura de negro metal se ponía nervioso.

—Pues abríos paso—respondió el Emperador, algo hastiado. No disfrutaba mucho de aquel tipo de celebraciones, pero, no soportaba la impuntualidad.

—Con el debido respeto, Majestad, vuestro pueblo pide comida.

_"¿Toda una vida luchando por mi país, por defender el legado de mis antecesores y forjar el mío propio y estos malnacidos osan decir que pasan hambre?"_ Él era el Emperador. Ante él se debían postrar. Asteriom y sus gentes le pertenecían y él decidía cuándo debían comer y cuándo no. Una vez, Danzou había escuchado como uno de sus cortesano le susurraba a la oreja a otro que Danzou había superado a todos sus antecesores en autoritarismo, crueldad y astucia. Le había recompensado con un señorío.

Danzou sacó la mano de la litera. Su mano estaba vendada, al igual que la mitad de su cuerpo. Desde que tenía veinte años, presentaba aquel aspecto. Había nacido en una poderosa e influyente familia de arcontes, los nobles por cuyas venas corrían los poderes arcanos y que por tal razón gobernaban el Imperio y ostentar el mando. Como exigía la ley, fue llevado a los siete años a la Gran Torre de Adamantita. Allí se había instruido en las poderosas artes mágicas y cuando se había considerado preparado, había superado su prueba. Se decía que un mago consagrado que era inmune a cualquier fuego, menos al aliento de un dragón

Debido a su rápida ascensión en el escalafón de la orden de magos, Danzou despertó el interés del Emperador Tobirama hasta el punto de decidir convertirlo en su favorito. El Trono no lo heredaban los hijos como si ocurría en naciones como Arzel. El Heredero del Imperio era nombrado por el Círculo de Magistrados, compuesto por los quinientos magos más ancianos y/o poderosos. Sin embargo, el Emperador podía nombrar como favorito para la elección a quien quisiera. Generalmente, el Círculo venía a confirmar la elección del Emperador. Las mujeres no podían participar en la política, como bien mandaban los dioses y, por esa razón, Danzou, tras la muerte de Tobirama, se había enfrentado a la madre de Shion y a todos sus partidarios.

Fue en su juventud y gracias a su arrogancia cuando sufrió aquellas heridas. Acababa de ser nombrado favorito del Emperador. Danzou se había definido siempre por su ambición. En aquel entonces, además, era un hombre apuesto al que todas las vírgenes le imploraban que las desposeyera de aquella perla. Fue durante las Celebraciones del Dragón, curiosamente – quizás por aquel motivo detestaba tanto aquellas semanas – cuando decidió ganarse el respeto de toda la alta sociedad imperial.

La tradición marcaba que los Juegos debían ser inaugurados, tras la ceremonia religiosa, con un enfrentamiento entre un dragón y un mortal. Dependiendo del resultado, durante el año siguiente los Dedku, deberían dar las gracias por el amor de los dioses o rogar por la piedad divina. En aquella edición, Danzou fue el que se enfrentó al dragón, al que llamaron Dakuraito, el nombre de uno de los enemigos que había tenido Asteriom a lo largo de su historia.

Fue un combate terrorífico entre el mago y la bestia, un auténtico espectáculo, sin embargo, fue tan osado de creerse con poder para superar el fuego del dragón. No lo fue. En uno de los enfrentamientos media parte de su cuerpo fue calcinada por el ígneo aliento de Dakuraito. Fue derrotado y sólo sobrevivió gracias a la intervención del Emperador.

Danzou no recordó los bochornosos momentos después. Perdió el conocimiento durante una semana entera y tuvo que estar ingresado durante varios meses. La carne quedó totalmente chamuscada, aún hoy, casi cuarenta años después, podía oler la carne quemada y de vez en cuando sangraba. Se decía que las heridas por fuego de dragón nunca se sanaban. Sea como fuere, Danzou se vio obligado a vendar de manera permanente media parte de su cuerpo. "¿Hubiera sido diferente a como soy a día de hoy de haber derrotado a ese dragón?" pensaba siempre.

Se hizo el silencio. Poca gente había visto la mano vendada del emperador que siempre se afanaba en esconder. Danzou murmuró unas palabras y de las puntas de sus dedos prendieron unas chispas que rápidamente se convirtieron en unas diminutas lenguas de fuego que fueron creciendo hasta rodear todo el carromato como si de una gran lengua de fuego se tratara. Sin dignarse a contemplar qué estaba haciendo, movía sus dedos, largos y huesudos, la hizo girar hasta que se convirtió en un gigantesco dragón de fuego.

Danzou chascó los dedos y escuchó como aquella gigante criatura rugía. Los que desconocían las artes mágicas eran fáciles de controlar. Ante cualquier problema bastaba con realizar un sencillo truco como aquel y la prole se apartaba. Danzou escuchó como comenzaban a apartarse asustados.

La litera se puso en marcha y de nuevo sintió el traqueteo de aquel cómodo medio de transporte.

—Algún día, el pueblo se alzará contra vos y contra los de tu clase—recordó Shion

—Y tú estarás ahí para clavarme el puñal, ¿no querida?—le preguntó mordaz.

—Exactamente, Majestad Imperial – le prometió.

El Distrito del Dragón era uno de los más habitados. En él se encontraban los Campos de Kimril donde se alzaban los cuarteles militares, se reclutaban e instruían hombres para las legiones imperiales y donde se había construido la imponente Fortaleza del Dragón, donde algunos de los emperadores más belicosos habían instalado su corte durante su gobierno.

Recorrieron el populoso distrito despertando el interés de todos los ciudadanos de a pie. Además de dar cabida a las estructuras militares era el principal centro comercial de la ciudad. El gran mercado albergaba no sólo los mejores productos del Imperio, sino de otras partes del mundo. Ádhragon era uno de los principales ejes comerciales del mundo. Los comerciantes se disputaban las licencias otorgadas para poder ocupar uno de sus puestos. En él vivían gentes de variados estratos sociales. Los más ricos vivían en torno al gran mercado mientras que los más pobres lo hacían cerca de las murallas.

Al cabo de un rato arribaron a su destino. El distrito del dragón era uno de los más habitados, era el principal núcleo comercial y por el que pasaban todos los extranjeros. El mercado era uno de los puntos más recorridos, pero el alma de Ádhragon no latía en los fríos mármoles de la Gran Torre de Ádhragon. No. El auténtico sentir de la ciudad, se encontraba en el eje y centro de todo aquel gigantesco distrito: en el Circo que recibía el nombre del Titanophoros.

El Titanophoros era un anfiteatro de la época de mayor gloria del Imperio. Originalmente era denominado Anfiteatro Senju, en honor a la Dinastía de emperadores que lo construyó, y pasó a ser llamado así por la gran estatua del primer Senju que había mandado construirlo, Hashirama, más de mil años atrás. Por su conservación e historia, el Titanophoros era uno de los monumentos más famosos de todo el mundo de Tessel. En sus arenas combatían los más nobles caballeros y los más sanguinarios esclavos peleando a vida o muerte por la recompensa de la gloria, bien entre ellos, bien contra fieras importadas de todos los rincones del mundo o incluso contra criaturas tan raras y magníficas como dragones o grifos.

Poseía un aforo para unos cien mil espectadores, con ochenta filas de gradas, que en aquellos días estaban abarrotadas. Las apuestas era uno de los principales negocios de los que se lucraban algunas familias nobles, aunque el pueblo, lejos de apostar lo que quería era la sangre de sus contendientes. Los que estaban cerca de la arena eran el Emperador y los arcontes y a medida que se ascendía se situaban los estratos inferiores de la sociedad. Su inauguración duró cien días, participando de ella todo el pueblo de Ádhragon y muriendo en su celebración decenas de gladiadores y caballeros y fieras que dieron su vida por el placer y el espectáculo del pueblo. Los juegos eran anuales y eran un lucroso negocio, pero, las Celebraciones del Dragón eran más que eso.

La litera se detuvo y Danzou y Shion se apearon. La entrada principal del Circo estaba custodiada por dos gigantescas estatuas de dos dragones. Estaban construidas en basalto. Eran dos figuras negras que parecían estar vivas, preparadas para alzar el vuelo y escupir su fuego dragontino sobre la ciudad.

La guardia del Emperador desmontó y formó en torno a su soberano. Danzou echó a andar seguido de Shion, en todo momento escoltados por sus caballeros.

—Hashirama fue mi antepasado, todos los que miran su estatua hablan de él como de un gran soberano, el héroe que paró a Darukaito. Cuando yo misma acabe con vuestra vida y veáis como estas manos que habéis atado para forzar a mi cuerpo a daros placer se ciernen sobre vuestro cuello—decía Shion mientras caminaban y su voz se iba ensordeciendo por el apabullante murmullo que provenía del interior—nadie os recordará y el pueblo me aclamará como su libertadora.

No había día en que Shion no le amenazara. Eran uno de sus momentos preferidos, uno de sus principales entretenimientos. "Deberías haber nacido varón. Qué gran emperador se ha perdido esta ciudad."

—Algún día moriré y todas esas amenazas se volverán en tu contra. Dejarás de ser mi puta para acabar en la horca, eso si no dispongo que a mi muerte seas incinerada conmigo.

La joven esclava le miró asustada. Danzou no le dedicó gesto alguno. Mientras que se adentraban en el Circo pensaba en sí mismo. Había vivido una larga vida. Había gobernado sobre todos y había dejado un legado mayor que el que encontró.

—Además—le dijo a Shion—yo ya he alcanzado la inmortalidad.

—Aún podéis sangrar. Por muy poderoso que os hagan vuestros hechizos, un cuchillo puede cortaros el cuello.

—La inmortalidad sólo la concede la historia y yo ya he pasado a ella—respondió orgulloso, con voz firme.

—Como el más cruel y despótico de todos.

* * *

_Septimo Hokage_


End file.
